Harry's Dark Mark Fetish
by HPFangirl71
Summary: Just as the title implies... Harry has a fetish for a certain blonde's Dark Mark. Read and see what happens. This story is just simply porn with no plot. It is Slash so Do Not Flame!


**Harry's Dark Mark Fetish by HPFangirl71**

**A/N: This story was created for my livejournal friend valinorean at Christmas time. I realized I had never posted it so here it is... a bit late but still enjoyable!**

Harry looked over at Draco sitting all alone in the darkened far corner of the library. Draco seemed to spend a lot of his time alone since the war had happened. Ever since the night of the Fiendfyre incident, Harry had been seeing Draco in a very new light. Something about the former bad boy had him completely turned on.

Showing more confidence than he actually felt, he strolled across the room towards the handsome blonde man. Madam Pince had left a few minutes ago for her "secret" lunch date with Filch so now would be Harry's only chance to get the sexy Slytherin alone. Draco looked up nervously as he approached.

"Go away Potter!" he snarked in natural defensiveness.

"No… not this time…" Harry said adamantly.

Harry sat down across from him as Draco eyed him suspiciously. Draco kept a watch on him but no longer demanded he go away.

"I want to see it." Harry whispered across the table, catching Draco's attention with the intensity of his voice.

"What exactly is it you want to see Potter?" Draco said with the barest hint of innuendo in his voice.

Harry hesitated, knowing Draco's bad boy persona shouldn't turn him on so badly. He was the "Chosen One", it was wrong for him to feel like this. He'd kept these feelings for Malfoy hidden quietly away for so long that it scared him to admit them now. He hesitated to say them aloud but knew he might never have another opportunity like this again.

"The Dark Mark… I want to see it." his voice was barely a whisper again.

"Why? Didn't you get enough during the bloody war? Besides why should I show it to you of all people?" Draco sneered out in sudden fearfulness.

Harry could see Draco's confusion at his request and he didn't rightly blame him. It was an unusual thing for him to ask but he just had to see it, just this once.

"Malfoy… please…" he pleaded.

Finally, Harry saw a look of relenting within the grey eyes that stared curiously at him. Draco unbuttoned his sleeve and pulled it up so the mark was showing. It glared dark and menacing upon his porcelain skin. Harry stared with a greedy need and he saw the light of understanding cross Draco's face.

"Sweet Merlin! It turns you on… doesn't it?" he said in obvious awe.

Harry looked at him nervously before answering.

"You won't tell anyone will you?" he said in an almost embarrassed way.

Draco didn't answer but just sat staring at him. Then he did something Harry hadn't expected. He reached across the table to kiss his lips. Harry sighed into the kiss and reached up to let his fingers wander through Draco's silvery blonde hair. He wanted him in the worst way. He broke from the kiss to come around the table to Draco's side. He reached out for Draco's hand, turning the Dark Mark over so he could examine it better. Harry had a sudden craving to kiss the forbidden symbol and he gave in fully to that craving. His lips pressed firmly into the marked flesh while his tongue reached out to caress the mouth of the snake. As he did so, he whispered a few words of Parseltongue and felt the tattoo move beneath his mouth.

Draco pulled back in fear, his eyes wide in shock at what Harry had done. When Harry continued whispering the dangerous snake language within his ear, it turned him on so much, that he couldn't be scared any longer. As Harry straddled Draco's lap, he could feel the man's arousal through his jeans and he smirked a very Slytherin-like smirk. Their lips fed upon one another's as they undressed one another. They were completely oblivious of where they were and for Harry; the call of the mark was alluring.

Again, he lifted it to his mouth and his tongue licked seductively against it. He heard Draco's moan at the sensation as his own lips sought out the lightening shaped scar upon Harry's forehead. The two symbols somehow connected them to one another in such an unexplainable way. Draco was Harry's bad boy and Harry was Draco's hero, it was undeniable as they explored one another's bodies. This moment was exactly what they'd both needed and as their bodies joined in a perfectly delicious union, they knew that there would never be a chance of turning back now.


End file.
